I Drive Your Truck
by BlackIsMyMiddleName
Summary: One-shot. Basically Steve missing Bucky. Based off the song "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice.


**I Drive Your Truck**

**A Captain America FanFiction**

**Gravel crunched. Dust clouds filled the air. Coins jingled, and 1950s music poured from the old truck's battered radio. Seated behind the steering wheel with the driver's side window rolled all the way down, Steve Rogers stared out of the windshield at the dirt road in front of him. Off in the distance, far behind him, the military camp lay quiet, most of it's inhabitants having already gone to sleep. Up ahead, a wide, empty field came slowly into perspective, stretched out on the side of the road like a blanket.**

_**Bucky...**_

**Pushing a little harder on the gas pedal, Steve gripped the wheel with a firm hand, steering the beat-up vehicle toward the field. The radio crackled as it struggled to maintain a signal, but all he did was turn the volume up, not even looking at the radio as he did so. To the average observer, he looked like a man in a daze, the look in his eyes seemingly distant and unfocused as he drove steadily forward. **

_**Why...**_

**Upon reaching the field, Steve's grasped the wheel tighter, turning the truck off-road. One of the tires hit a rock, and the vehicle jerked upward before coming back down hard. Hanging from the rearview mirror, a set of dogtags clinked and swung at the sudden lurch. Glancing up from the windshield, Steve's eyes focused on the tags for a moment, then turned back to face forward again. The truck rolled on over the empty field, slowly picking up speed as it did so.**

**About a mile away from the road behind him, Steve abruptly slammed his foot down on the gas, sending the old truck forward with a rumble. Clouds of dirt blew up behind the back tires as the vehicle charged across the empty terrain, obscuring any sort of view from the back window. **

_**Why did it have to be you...**_

**With a roughness uncharacteristic of him, Steve wrenched the wheel around, turning the truck almost in a semicircle in the center of the field. The tires squealed against the ground, then threw the truck forward again. The expression on his face shifted as he glanced over at the dogtags again. Anger and sadness, mixed with what might be taken for despair. He gripped the wheel tighter, looking back up at the rapidly approaching terrain ahead.**

_**It's my fault...**_

_**"What about you? You gonna follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked.**_

_**"Hell no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight? I'm following him." Bucky said, gesturing to a poster sporting an image of his friend. "But you're keeping this outfit, right?"**_

**Another u-turn, this one more violent than the last. Steve's knuckles whitened as he whipped the truck around, his eyes locked on the windshield. **

_**What did you do to deserve this?**_

**A cloud of dust billowed in through the window, making his cough. Even in his present state of mind, he knew better than to drive blind. Braking hard, he brought the vehicle to a halt near the edge of the field.**

_**Why couldn't I have saved you...**_

**For a moment, Steve remained in the driver's seat, leaning over the steering wheel as he coughed hard. Then finally the dust cleared some, and he pushed the door open and got out, still coughing. **

_**I'm sorry...**_

**"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked. **

**"And I threw up?" Steve replied rather accusingly. Bucky glanced over the edge of the cliff warily.**

**"This isn't payback, is it?"**

**Steve looks at him and grins mischeivously. "Now why would I do a thing like that?" **

**"Jerk."**

**"Punk.'**

**The first few droplets were simply a reaction to the dust that filled the air. Then the clouds of dirt settled, but the tears continued. Steve leaned on the hood of the truck, his mind filled with memories of his long-time friend. The sciene expo, the alleyway, the enemy base. Every time, every place. He pictured Bucky standing next to him in the empty field, punching him in the shoulder and playfully reprimanding him for being so emotional. **_**Sorry, Buck...**_** he thought to himself, **_**...but I can't help it.**_

_**"Promise me you won't do anything too stupid before I get back."**_

_**"Don't win the war till I get there."**_


End file.
